


Taková normální rodinka

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Child Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, The Other One
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Moje vlastní historie Holmesovy rodiny, vyprávěná z perspektivy Mycrofta Holmese.Nemá naprosto nic společného se čtvrtou řadou, ale inspiruje se motivy nadhozenými v předchozích sériích a různými metami a teoriemi.Pokouší se vysvětlit, co se stalo "tomu druhému" a proč to zní, jako by ho Mycroft obětoval v nějaké vyšší hře, Rudovouse  a Sherlockovu uzavřenost vůči lidem, Mycroftovo poněkud přezíravé chování k matce a poznámku z TSoT, kde Sherlock odpovídá paní Hudsonové, že má celý seznam věcí, ze kterých by se jeho matka měla zodpovídat a Mycroft má celou složku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nebojte se, na Nebožtíky jsem nezanevřela a když mám z krku (a z hlavy) tuhle strašidelnou rodinnou historku, můžu se s vervou vrátit k veselejším věcem.

Mycroft Holmes sledoval jak jeho mladší bratr nastupuje do letadla. Své poslední okamžiky na britské půdě strávil loučením s Johnem Watsonem.

S Mycroftem se neloučil, ne proto, že by věřil v častý kontakt či brzký návrat. Naopak, Sherlock si byl jistý, že z tohohle výletu se už nevrátí, ale také věřil, že Mycroftovi nijak extra scházet nebude. Jejich poslední konverzace byla studená a nabroušená jako vždy:

„Nechtěl jsem, aby to skončilo takhle, Sherlocku!“

„Hm, měl bych ti asi vážně poděkovat, že mě nenecháš hnít ve vězení, ale nepředstírej, že to takhle není pohodlnější i pro tebe!

Už žádný otravný, nezodpovědný sourozenec, co ohrožuje tvou kariéru. Nebudu ani sedět v nějakém britském kriminálu, kde by ti mě mohli předhazovat. Budeš moct aspoň tvrdit, že jsem nakonec udělal i něco pro vlast a královnu!“

Pak přijelo auto s Watsonovými a Sherlock už si s Mycroftem vyměnil jen krátkou prosbu o soukromí na poslední rozhovor.

 

Ano, Mycroft Holmes měl oprávněně pověst ledového muže. Když sir Edwin nadhodil, že se snaží misí pro MI6 bratrovi zachránit kůži, mohl se mu s klidem podívat do očí a ujistit ho, že nejde o žádný projev bratrských citů: „Vždyť víte, co se stalo tomu druhému, ne?“ zakončil mrazivě a rozhostilo se ticho.

Zasvěcení dobře pamatovali, že Mycroft Holmes pro dobro Anglie neváhal obětovat už jednoho bratra.

 

oOo

 

Bylo to v devadesátém osmém, když tajná služba dopadla významného islámského teroristu, úlovek, na jaký byla oprávněně hrdá. I kdyby muž nepromluvil, byl klíčovým organizátorem řady akcí, které tak pozbyly velení.

Krátce na to dostalo ministerstvo zahraničí diskrétní zprávu, že by vláda Jemenu (odkud muž oficiálně pocházel) ráda provedla výměnu.

Nabízela lehkovážného Brita, který se nechal chytit při nelegálních aktivitách za které mu hrozil vysoký trest, dost možná i poprava. Když se mladý úředník ministerstva, který měl podobné záležitosti na starosti, ptal, proč by měla Anglie přijmout tak nevýhodný obchod, poslali mu Jemenci fotografii ztrápeně a vyčerpaně vyhlížejícího muže, ve které poznal svého staršího bratra Siegera.

Mycroft tenkrát na bratrovu fotografii asi minutu hleděl, aby vzápětí vypracoval elaborát, kterým obhájil nežádoucnost takového handlu: Al-Sání byl příliš cenný, aby ho měnili za troubu, co si hrál na Jamese Bonda.

 

Siger Holmes se tak vrátil do Británie až za pár týdnů – to na naléhání paní Holmesové, která se o synově osudu dozvěděla z vlastních zdrojů. Ovšem vrátil se v dřevěné bedně.

Když ukládali Siegerovu rakev na rodinném koutku venkovského hřbitova, maminka hořce plakala a vyčítala Mycroftovi, že nějak nezasáhl – naštěstí nevěděla o možnosti vyměnit jejího milovaného Siggyho za teroristu Al-Sáního.

Zato Sherlock, tehdy sedmnáctiletý a vždy velmi bystrý, vrhal na bratra nenávistné pohledy.

Otec ne, sice držel svou ženu kolem ramen v utěšujícím gestu, ale když se jeho pohled střetl s Mycroftovým, nebyly v něm výčitky ani zloba, jen nesmírný smutek a pak se oba svorně zahleděli na sousední hrob.

I na něm bylo uvedeno příjmení Holmes a data ohraničující jeden příliš krátký život.

Že by zrovna otec, ten prostý a normální Richard Holmes, také věděl?

 

oOo

 

O existenci Siegera Holmese se dobře vědělo, Mycroftovi kolegové se to dozvěděli nejpozději po jeho smrti a byli v koutku duše šokováni tou chladnokrevnou lhostejností a naprostou oddaností zájmům impéria (nebo spíš vlastní kariéře?)

Jen málokdo tušil, že sourozenci Holmesovi byli původně čtyři. Taková skoro normální rodinka: geniální matematička Margot, její domácký manžel Richard a úžasné dětičky: pohledný a šarmantní Siggy, o čtyři roky mladší zamlklý a neohrabaný Myckie a dvojčata, zvídavá, rozpustilá a neukázněná – nečekané pozdní požehnání, Lockie a Sherry. A k obrázku cukrkandlové dokonalosti nechyběl ani pes.

 

Málo co je v jádru tak perfektní, jak se jeví na povrchu, ale s odstupem času musel Mycroft uznat, že to byla vlastně zlatá léta.

Tehdy mu to tak nepřipadalo, byl v nevděčné pozici prostředního dítěte, neměl lehkonohý šarm Siggiho ani bezstarostnou energii dvojčat. Cokoliv dokázal, vždycky byl druhý a někdy to zkrátka nebylo fér. Měl lepší školní výsledky než Siggy, ale ten už byl zas pár let napřed a ten rozdíl se ztrácel.

Matka svého prvorozeného zbožňovala, říkala o něm, že má dar inspirace, na rozdíl od těžkopádného Myckieho, který má všechno vydřené.

Otec byl spravedlivější. Ačkoliv nebyl hloupý, nebyl to nesporný génius jako Margot, ale Mycroft tenkrát o takové spojenectví nestál – nechtěl být průměrným dříčem jako otec, chtěl být zářivou hvězdou jako matka a Siggy.

 

Tak se tatínek obrátil k dvojčatům. Sherry to měla dobré, jako jediné děvče byla přirozeným středem pozornosti celé rodiny, opravdovým sluníčkem, takže ani Mycroft vůči ní nedokázal chovat nějaké hořké pocity.

Sice mu připadala divoká a dětinská, ale byla hodná. Brzy si všimla, že její větší bráška má rád sladké a dělila se s ním o své příděly bonbónů. Vůbec se snažila dělat všem radost, ale nejdůležitější byla pro své dvojče Lockieho.

Margot pevně věřila, že přivede na svět dvě holčičky. Když už riskovala ve svých třiačtyřiceti další, dokonce vícečetné těhotenství, doufala, že bude odměněna dcerami. Už měla připravená i jména.

Jenže jedno z miminek byl zase kluk. Margot byla natolik zklamaná, že ani nedokázala přemýšlet o nových jménech, tak to zbylo na Richardovi: Glorii nahradil Williamem, po svém dědečkovi, ze Scottie udělal Scotta a pak mu došla fantazie, takže jméno Sherlock ponechal. Znělo dostatečně neutrálně a stejně je prostřední, tak co.

Zdálo se, jako by miminko vycítilo své ne zrovna vřelé přijetí a od začátku zaostávalo za svou sestrou, bylo drobnější, plačtivější, nemocnější a oproti Sherry začalo i hodně pozdě mluvit.

 

Ovšem když už Lockie konečně spustil, byly to náhle celé věty a málo kdy pusu zavřel. Fáze, kdy se hlavně ptal byla otravná, samozřejmě i Sherry se zajímala o okolní svět, ale Lockieho „Proč?“ bylo k zešílení. Mycroft, který byl na rozdíl od Siggiho ještě doma se z něj mohl zbláznit a párkrát ho škaredě odbyl, že je hloupý, když se takhle musí ptát.

Tak se Lockie vyptávat přestal, začal raději pozorovat a pak všchny uváděl do rozpaků svými postřehy. Největší trpělivost vůči němu projevoval otec a Sherry, která bratříčka bezvýhradně milovala, hájila a chránila. Ve školce se několikrát poprala se spolužáky, kteří chtěli Lockiemu nabančit za jeho slova, utrhla se i na Myckiho, když byl vůči bráškovi hnusný. A když se zlobila matka, odvedla plačícího Lockieho do jejich stromového úkrytu, kde vytáhla plechovou krabici s nastřádanými perníčky.

Otec chodil se svým nejmladším synem po různých poradnách, sem tam se naznačilo něco o Aspergerovi, ale ani do téhle škatulky Lockie úplně nezapadal.

 

Matka na takové pobíhání neměla čas, její vědecká kariéra byla na vrcholu, přednášela na Oxfordu, hostovala i na jiných univerzitách, psala knihy a sbírala akademická ocenění.

Když bylo dvojčatům pět, pořídili si větší dům, skutečné venkovské sídlo. Díky Margotiným příjmům si to mohli dovolit. Tentýž rok o vánocích taky děti dostaly psa, irského setra, který dostal jméno ve stylu jejich oblíbených pirátských her – Rudovous.

 

Sieger se od svého nástupu na internátní školu doma objevoval jen vzácně. Dokonce i velké prázdniny trávil z části u různých kamarádů – synové hrabat, lordů a byznysmenů. Margot se zalykala pýchou nad synovou schopností získávat od mládí užitečné kontakty, zato Richard na ty zlaté hochy hleděl se zvednutým obočím.

Snad podvědomě tušil, co to přinese.

I Mycroft se snažil hledat ve škole spíš budoucí spojence než jednoduše kamarády, ale jeho výběr byl méně oslnivý a Margot, který byla v hloubi duše vlastně snob, opět moc nenadchnul.

 

Lockie kamarády neměl, stačila mu sestra, která byla všeobecně oblíbená. Mohla být ještě tisíckrát oblíbenější, kdyby se vzdala přívažku v podobě svého podivínského dvojčete, ale to nepřipadalo v úvahu. Kdo se s ní chtěl kamarádit, musel akceptovat Lockieho – a Rudovouse.

Své jediné dceři Margot mnohé tolerovala – třeba nijak oslnivé známky, zdálo se, že jediná z rodiny zdědila otcovu intelektuální průměrnost. Ale fungovala jako kompas a průvodce pro svého bratříčka – navzdory Mycroftovým posměškům, Lockie hloupý nebyl – jeho výkony ve škole byly poněkud nevyrovnané, podle toho, zda ho předmět zajímal nebo ne, ale když chtěl, byl oslnivý.

Ovšem nejšťastnější byl, když si se Sherry a Rudovousem hráli na stromě, který se proměnil v pirátskou loď, on se stal plavčíkem Billym a ona ukrutnou kapitánkou Adélou.

Mycroft si bratra za tyhle hry dobíral a nejen za ně. S odstupem let se styděl a uvědomoval si, že si jen uboze zvedal ego, ušlápnuté Siggym, na nejslabším členu rodiny.

 

oOo

 

Hvězda Margot Holmesové nezadržitelně stoupala. Ačkoliv byla vzděláním matematička, dokázala postihnout souvislosti z mnoha dalších oborů a její poslední kniha „Dynamika spalování“ vzbudila pozornost i mimo akademické kruhy – některá otevřenější hlava na ministerstvu obrany si uvědomila, že její teorie mají obrovský praktický potenciál ve zbrojním průmyslu. Nejen, že tehdy stále probíhala studená válka, ale takhle by Britové v raketovém programu mohli předstihnout i svého arogantního transatlantického spojence.

A tak se stala doktorka Holmesová součástí tajného vládního programu – znamenalo to citelný příliv do rodinného rozpočtu a ještě méně času na potomky.

 

Siggy tak dostával štědré kapesné a vynakládal ho hlavně na sebeprezentaci. Margot mu to schvalovala, viděla jeho budoucnost v politice a diplomacii a tam přece na vnějším dojmu hodně záleželo.  
Myckie vypadal vedle elegantního bratra jakou neohrabaný soudek, ale měl pevnou vůli a v patnácti letech zahájil tvrdou dietu, přihlásil se také na některé, ne zrovna běžné sporty včetně šrmu – když nad tím posledním koníčkem pozvedla Margot obočí, navrhnul, že si lekce zaplatí sám z kapesného (které také utěšeně stouplo).

Ano měli se tehdy velmi dobře, určitě se dali považovat za vyšší střední třídu, ale přesto si mycroft občas nebyl jistý, jestli jsou opravdu tak bohatí, aby mohl mít Siggy nové Rolexky nebo tolik jiných drahých věcí.

 

Richard synovy nákupy také pozoroval s nelibostí, ale když Sieger přijel v devadesátém roca na vánoce domů v Jaguáru, nemohl se nezeptat.

Siggy ho přezíravě odbyl s tím, že si na vůz vydělal a naznačil, že mu užitečné kontakty přihrály zajímavou práci. Margot se na manžela škaredě podívala a na syna zářivě usmála – na génila uměla být podivně selektivně slepá.

Mycroft byl otrávený, protože Siggi se zbytku rodiny předváděl drahými dárky a vůbec na sebe strhával všeobecnou pozornost. Kdyby tehdy tušil, že jsou to jejich poslední opravdu společné vánoce, asi by se přemohl a choval mileji.

Ale tehdy to bylo k nesnesení, Siggi sem Siggi tam, strýčkové mu připíjeli a matka s ním dlouze hovořila ve své pracovně. Snad jen dvojčata byla ráda, že starší bráška zastínil Lockieho, který býval jinak středem zkoumavých pohledů, kritických poznámek a povzdechů.

 

oOo

 

Po svátcích se Siggy už doma neukázal, dokonce dal vědět, že nedorazí ani na velikonoce – prý má důležitou práci.

Margot se opět nadouvala, jak je její synek nezávislý už na vysoké a Richrd se postraně ušklíbl, že spíš přišel o tu káru a už se nemá čím chlubit: „Však ono hošánkovi neuškodí zavčas padnout na hubu. Dokud to nebude z moc velké výšky!“

Myckie věnoval otci po tomhle konstatování zkoumavý pohled a starý Holmes odpověděl: „Nemusím být génius, jak vy ostatní, abych pochopil, že si na to všechno Siggy nevydělal. Tak skvělé pozice ještě nedostudovaní kluci zkrátka nedostávají, ani když jsou synové Margot Holmesové.

Půjčil si na to, aby se vyrovnal těm svým kamarádíčkům! Jen čekám, kdy přileze domů se staženým ocasem, všechno vyklopí a tvé matce spadnou klapky z očí.“

Mycroft se tehdy poprvé podíval na otce s jakýmsi obdivem, vždycky ho považoval za neškodnou figurku, manžela v domácnosti.

 

Ale Siggy se neukázal, přinejmenším ne o velikonočním víkendu. Nejspíš měl tolik soudnosti, že zprávou o svých dluzích nechtěl pokazit sváteční atmosféru.

Tu nakonec protrhla sama Margot, když v neděli večer narychlo odjela do Oxfordu – vyskytl se nějaký malér ohledně testů na cenné stipendium, podezření na podvod a celá věc hrozila skandálem.

Tak se ráno na velikonoční pondělí ocitli doma jen otec, Myckie, Lockie, Sherry a samozřejmě Rudovous.

 

Až na to, že to nebyla tak úplně pravda, to pondělní ráno byl v domě ještě někdo další. Chovali se tiše, ale Rudovouse spícího v pokoji mladších dětí přesto vzbudili.

Vyplašené děti pak šly vzbudit otce: „Tati, tati! Někdo je dole!“

Richard viděl, jak je pes neklidý, vzal proto pohrabáč a potichu zamířil ke schodům, na svého rozespalého staršího syna, který zmateně vystrčil hlavu z pokoje jen polohlasně zavolal: „Myckie, volej policii, máme tu nejspíš zloděje!“

Jenže sotva Mycroft položil telefon, ozval se ze zdola ozval výkřik: „Kurva,dědku!“ a rána. V ten moment se Rudovous se zuřivým štěkotem vytrhnul Lockiemu, který ho držel za obojek, z rukou a vyběhl na obranu páníčka.

Myckie se snažil udržet své dva sourozence nahoře v bezpečí: „Ne, nikoho zachraňovat nebudete! Blbej pes za to nestojí!“ syknul.

Jenže pak psí štěkot proložily výstřely a Lockie se mu vymanil z náruče a rozběhl se za svým miláčkem: „Rudovousíííí! Tatííí!“ a v zápětí ho následovala i sestra.

Mycoft na vteřinku zaváhal, pak skočil do otcovy ložnice pro velký deštník, aby měl alespoň nějakou zbraň a následoval svou rodinu do přízemí.

 

Richard ležel na prahu matčiny pracovny v bezvědomí s ránou na spánku a Rudovous hnal tři maskované muže halou k východu, dvojčata se krčila za komodou.

Nakonec se setr zakousl jednomu z lupiču do nohy a ten reagoval řevem, plným sprostých nadávek a vystřílením snad celého zásobníku na zdařbůh někam směrem ke psovi.

Ječící Lockie vyběhl ze své skrýše na pomoc Rudovousovi a Sherry bratra neochvějně následovala.

Jenže podlaha tohohle starého domu byla pod tenkým kobercem bytelná, kamenná a odražené střely se se škaredým hvídzáním rozletěly halou ve všech směrech.

Rudovous bolestně zavyl a pustil svou kořist, Lockie se k němu vrhnul a Sherry upadla.

Maskovaní muži se dali na utěk a během pár vteřin bylo slyšet vzdálené vrčení dieselového motoru. Mycroft nejdřív zkontroloval otce, který byl opravdu jen omráčený a zdálo se, že pomalu přichází k sobě a pak se vydal ke svým sourozencům.

Rudovous kňoural, ale vrávoravě se postavil na nohy a přesunul se ke své malé paničce, která kupodivu stále ještě ležela na zemi.

„Sherry, už je to dobré, jsou pryč!“ zavolal na ni Myckie. Rudovous se k ní stočil do klubíčka a Lockie za nimi dolezl po čtyřech: „Sherry?“ zeptal se plačtivě.

Dívka se začala třást, tak se k nim honem přiblížil i Mycroft. Nebyl moc dobrý v utěšování, ale něco udělal musel.

Když se pokusil sestru posadit, aby jí obejmul a dodal pocit bezpečí, vydala ze sebe bolestivé vzlyknutí a on z hrůzou zjistil, že má na břiše zvětšující se rudou skvrnu.

„Myc … Myckie, to bolí!“

Mycroft se vyděšeně rozhlédl po domě, otec stále ještě nepřišel k sobě, najednou to bylo na něm.

„Lockie! Dej sem ruku a dobře drž!“ poručil bráškovi, ukázal mu, jak sestře stisknout ránu a honem spěchal k druhému telefonu v hale, aby uskutečnil toho rána už druhé nouzové volání.

Než se vrátil, Sherry se už příšerně třásla a naříkala, Lockie brečel a Rudovous zoufale vyl. Mycroft sebral z pohovky vlněný přehoz a sestru do něj zabalil, přičemže se snažil pořád udržovat tlak na ráně.

„Pssst, Sherry! To bude dobré, doktor už je na cestě!“

Holčička nepřestávala bolestivě vzdychat, křečovitě držela pravačkou Lockieho ruku a levou svírala Mycroftovo pyžamo.

„Bolí! Moc to bolí!“

„Budeš v pořádku! Myckie že bude v pořádku?“ plakal její bratr.

Sherry se třásla stále hůř a měla čím dál prázdnější pohled, její poslední srozumitelná slova zněla: „Zima!“ a „Bojím!“

V okamžiku, kdy k domu konečně dorazili policisté a v těsném závěsu i záchranka, byla Sherry už mrtvá.

 

Když odvezli otce i hysterického Lockieho do nemocnice, stejně jako nebohou Sherry, odmítl ani ne sedmnáctiletý Myckie ošetřní a cítil povinnost zůstat v domě a být k dispozici policii.

Poctivě odpověděl na otázky, jak se to sběhlo, co viděl a slyšel a pokusel se identifikovat, co vlastně v domě schází.

Zloději se zaměřili výhradně na matčinu pracovnu, jiných cenných předmětů v přízemí si, zdá se nevšimli. Na psacím stole byla rozložená spousta papírů, kterými se vetřelci zjevně probírali, ale jestli některé chybí, nedokázal Mycroft posoudit. S ním se o své práci nebavila. Jedna věc ho ale šokovala, sejf byl otevřený! Ne vypáčený! Ne rozpáraný autogenem! Ne vyhozený do vzduchu! Jednoduše, obyčejně otevřený!

Máti si nevolila stupidní kódy jako data narození nebo výročí svatby, vybírala si složité matematické výrazy a navíc je každý půlrok měnila, naposled před vánoci! Jak mohl kombinaci znát ještě někdo další?

Když se ho inspektor starostlivě zeptal, jestli má kontaktovat někoho z rodiny, vzpomněl si Myckie prvně na strýce Rudyho a teprve pak si uvědomil, že by měl zavolat hlavně máti. Byla přece jen v pitomém Oxfordu, ne na druhém konci světa!

 

oOo

 

Tohle byl definitivní konec jejich dětství. Otec sám prožíval depresi z toho, že nedokázal ubránit svou rodinu, že ani nebyl přítomen v posledních okamžicích své milované holčičky.

Lockie měl naopak trauma z faktu, že u toho byl. Co hůř, než ho pustili z nemocnice, přišel i o Rudovouse. Statečný pes přece jen schytal jednu z kulek, aniž si to ve zmatku následujících dnů kdo uvědomil. Museli ho nechat utratit.

Snažili se to před hochem zatajit, ale marně, dostal další hysterický záchvat a několik dalších dnů nepromluvil. Jeho první slova po víc jak týdnu, byla opravou: „Nejsem Lockie, jmenuju se Sherlock!“

Nic najednou neplatilo, Lockie byl pryč stejně tak jako Sherry už nebyla Sherry. Náhrobek z bílého mramoru hlásal: „Adele Sherrinford Rose Holmesová, 1981 – 1991, Náš malý andílek“.

Kdo se překvapivě zlomil nejhůř ze všech, byla pyšná Margot Holmesová. Pohřeb své jediné holčičky zvládla jen pod vlivem velkého množství léků, bezmocně zavěšená do Richarda, který se kvůli ní přinejmenším částečně vzchopil. Vyčítala si, že přijala práci na tom armádním projektu – moc dobře poznala, jaké papíry ti zloději pročítali, vyčítala si, že trávila tolik času svými vědeckými projekty. Všechno pro ni náhle ztratilo smysl a ze dne na den se vzdala jak místa na univerzitě, tak vední onoho zbrojního projektu.

 

Jedině Sieger se zdál nesemletý tou pohromou, stále to byl ten zářivý mladík, ačkoliv po příjezdu nehýřil širokými úsměvy a dorazil v černém. Dokonce i toho mizerného Jagurára stále vlastnil, ne že by to ještě někoho zajímalo.

Před sroceným příbuzenstvem byl opět připraven sehrát úlohu vzorného synka, jenže tentokrát měl smůlu, většina sympatií patřila Myckiemu, který v očích rodiny obstál, když na něj na pár hodin spadla veškerá odpovědnost a musel se chovat jako dospělý.

Přesto, když Mycroft to odpoledne po pohřbu pozoroval, jak se Siggi elegantně proplétá mezi smutečními hosty v jídelně, tu pozdraví strýčka tu prohodí slovo s tetičkou, nemohl se ubránit zlosti.

Jak může být tak vyrovnaný? Snad, že u toho osobně nebyl? A záleželo mu vůbec na Sherry? Je takové životní nastavení výhoda? Zjevně ano, když se tak dívá na svého staršího bratra, naprosto nezlomeného na rozdíl od zbytku rodiny.

„To, že ti na druhých záleží není výhoda!“ odfrkl si hořce, neuvědomil, že to řekl nahlas a už vůbec ne, že ho slyší Sherlock, toho času schovaný před krutým světem ve skříni.

 

Zklamán nedostatkem pozornosti, na níž byl zvyklý, odfrčel Sieger už následující den a pak se dlouhé měsíce neozval. Přinejmenším osobně. Zato dorazil dopis z univerzity, že byl vyloučen ze studia pro dlouhodobě nedostatečné výsledky. Máti to připsala šoku a ani Richard ani Myckie neměli to srdce jí říct, že dlouhodobé znamená jistě víc než pouhý poslední čtvrt rok.

Ani zbývající synové nedělali Margot právě radost. Ostatně proč by měli? Dávno si celá rodina zvykla žít v podstatě bez ní, a když se náhle rozhodla být matkou na plný úvazek, nepotřebovali jí, nestáli o ní a neuměli ji už do svých životů zapasovat.

Sherlock se totálně uzavřel před světem. Nikdy neměl přímo vlastní přátele, ale přece jen měl nějaké kontakty zprostředkovaně přes sestru. Dnes cíleně o nikoho nestál, s ničím se nesvěřoval.

Následující rok nastoupil na internátní školu, Mycroft měl vážné podezření, že ho tam šikanují, ale Sherlock se o podobných věcech odmítal bavit a na přímou otázku to rozhodně popřel.

Mycroft se také změnil, otestoval sám sebe v kritické situaci a začal se vnímat jinou optikou, matčina pochvala pro něj přestala být důležitá. Když se nyní Margot syna vyptávala na jeho přátele, zájmy a úspěchy, odpovídal jí studeným: „Ale to by tě stejně nezajímalo.“

Pochopil, že důležité jsou skutečné schopnosti, reálná moc, nikoliv povrchní líbivé zdání a začal svou trpělivou cestu vzhůru.

 

oOo

 

Tohle byl v podstatě konec jejich rodinného života, prodali dům a pořídili si menší v sousedním městečku, protože tady nedokázali zůstat.

Sherlock trávil většinu roku na internátu, Mycroft se přesunul na univerzitu a Sieger se ukázal jednou za uherský rok, většinou aby se pochlubil nějakým skvělým projektem, který dřív nebo později zkrachoval.

Když mu rodiče přestali dávat na jeho podniky peníze (Margot chtěla, ale tentokrát to Richard překvapivě energicky zatrhl) přestal jezdit úplně.

Otec se překvapivě zase postavil na nohy, ale máti se do depresí propadala stále hloub, děti jí nepotřebovaly, práce jí přestala těšit a ztratila životní cíl – nakonec jí manžel přivedl ke společenským tancům, na které se vrhla se zoufalou posedlostí a nevynechala snad žádnou soutěž v Anglii a časem s Richardem jezdili i po světě.

Sherlock odmítal o celé tragédii mluvit, i třeba jen zmínit sestřino jméno a celá rodina se tomu bezděčně přizpůsobila. Nejblíže se mohl Mycroft k tématu přiblížit maximálně opatrnou zmínkou Rudovouse.

 

On sám utěšeně stoupal po kariérním žebříčku a na rozdíl od Siggiho si doopravdy získal první pracovní kontakty už během studií.

Po nástupu na ministerstvo získal i určitý stupeň bezpečnostních prověrek a když jednou cosi pro svého nadřízeného hledal v archivu, napadlo Mycrofta, že by se mohl podívat i na případ vlastní rodiny – kdyby se to stalo o pár let dřív, ještě za studené války, řekl by, že se matčiny výpočty pokusili získat Sověti, ale v jedenadevadesátém?

Ne ke všem dokumentům zrušeného projektu Zephyros měl přístup, ale už záhy se naučil využívat různých laskavostí a protislužeb, takže se dostal ke všem potřebným infomacím.

Tajné služby se o celý malér pochopitelně zajímaly, vypátraly, že ve finále se o získání klíčových výpočtů pokusila nikoliv zahraniční mocnost, ale jeden výše postavený zločinec, nějaký Hugh Oberstein – s cílem informace prodat dalším zájemcům.

Dost důkladně ho tehdy vyslíchali, aby posoudili rozsah úniku. Ten muž pochopil výhodnost takového plánu, ale nebyl dost chytrý, aby ho sám vymyslel. Dostal tip od záhadného kontaktu jménem „Přeborník“, kterému také víc než štědře zaplatil.

„Přeborník“ také dodal první várku materiálů, ale když se je gangster pokusil udat, zjistil, že nejsou dostatečně kompletní. Tak za další tučný bakšiš dostal tentokrát nikoliv materiály samotné, ale návod, jak a kde si opatřit zbytek.

S totožností záhadného informátora tajná služba moc nepohnula, ale podezírala akademické kolegy poněkud ješitné a chlubivé madam Holmesové.

Mycroft hleděl na ty informace a data: jak to, že to nikomu z tajné služby nedocvaklo?

Neznámý kontaktoval Obersteina někdy před vánoci 1990 s nabídkou a inkasoval zálohu. Po svátcích ofocené materiály opravdu dodal a byl mu vyplacen zbytek. O dva měsíce později nechal Oberstein vzkaz, že by potřeboval víc a za další zálohu mu bylo popsáno, jak se dostane do domu a kde je sejf.

 

Z pozdějších debat mezi rodiči Mycroft věděl, že na vánoce byla matka s prací ve skluzu neměla všechno ještě hotové, zejména propočty efektivnosti různých paliv v poměru k dalším faktorům.

Siggy přijel na svátky v novém drahém voze a trávil s máti spoustu času v její pracovně. Siggy, který, náhle oznámil, že nedorazí na velikonoce. Siggy, který si i později mohl dovolit mít toho Jaguára. Lupiči, kteří neotevírali sejf násilím, ale znali kombinaci – tutéž, co platila na vánoce a do domu pronikli nesmírně tiše a efektivně, kdyby se nezalarmoval Rudovous …

A pak to jméno: „Přeborník“! Mycroft pochopitelně ovládal němčinu.

Stále se ještě rozhodoval, jak s tím šokujícím odhalením naloží, když Britové dopadli Al-Sáního a Jemenci ministerstvu doručili tu nabídku na výměnu.

 

Sieger měl dokonce tu drzost poslat mu skrz nějaké polooficiální zdroje vzkaz. Zčásti nadutý, z části citově vydírající a ke konci přímo škemravý.

Mycroft mu stejnou cestou poslal odpověd: „Rodina je všechno, co máme pane Přeborníku!“ a k tomu přiložil kopii Sherryiny pitevní zprávy.

Následně napsal rozsáhlý elaborát svým nadřízeným, kde výměnu zajatců nedoporučil a doložil to spoustou chladných a věcných argumentů.

Siggy už se o kontakt nikdy nepokusil a když do Británie došla zpráva, že její občan Holmes byl popraven za pašování zbraní, Mycroft jen doufal, že Sieger zažíval v posledních chvílích stejný strach, bolest a utrpení jako jejich malá sestřička – ovšem s tím rozdílem, že on umíral sám.

 

Mycroft tak sice ulevil své frustraci, ale nic nemohlo napravit vzniklé škody. Rodina Holmesových, stěží dokonalá, ale v podstatě svým způsobem fungující, se beznadějně rozpadla na různě zmrzačené samostatné jednotky.

Nakonec se rozhodl, že nenapáchá ještě větší škody na psychice svých blízkých, tím, že by jim odhalil Siegerovu zradu. Tohle tajemství ponese na bedrech sám a sám se pokusí co nejvíc zmírnit následky.

 

A mělo být jenom hůř: Sherlockovo temné drogové období bylo teprve před nimi a po sérii odvykaček a relapsů se z něj vynořil jako detektivní konzultant a sebediagnostikovaný sociopat.

Mycroft dělal, co mohl, aby ho udržel čistého a dal mu nějaký životní směr, ale zkrátka k němu neměl klíč. Neměl důvěru a zúročily se tu ty roky dětského vysmívání.

Jakkoliv byl politik rád, že se bratrův život stabilizoval, cítil, že ten odtažitý chlad vůči druhým lidem, ač bezpečný, není Sherlockovi přirozený, že je to jen fasáda, která by se mohla jednoho dne zhroutit.

Ale neuměl mu pomoci. Nebyl přímá, nekomplikovaná Sherry, která dokázala z Lockieho vždycky vytáhnout to nejlepší.

Pak se na scéně objevil kulhající veterán, doktor John H. Watson a v ten moment Mycroft věděl, že tenhle muž Sherlocka buď spasí nebo definitivně zničí.

Dnes se zdálo, že pravdou bude to druhé!

 

Sherlock sestru nikdy ani náznakem nezmínil, ale nevymazal jí ze svých vzpomínak, jak by snad někdo mohl čekat. Převzal desítky jejích malých libůstek, od fascinace včelami až po slabost pro fialovou barvu.

Také si nechal její housle a naučil se hrát, překvapivě skvěle na to, že do té doby neprojevil o nástroj valný zájem. Domů jezdil naprosto minimálně, ale když už se ocitl v rodném okrese, vždycky se stavil na hřbitově – nenosil květiny ani svíčky, nic čím by prokázal, že tam byl, ale Mycroft moc dobře věděl, že se vždycky za Sherry stavil.

Udělal to i během posledních vánoc, prostě se vytratil a nikdo, rodiče, Watsonovi nebo ta podivná existence Wiggins, nevěděli kam.

Mycroft věděl a přísahal si, že nedopustí, aby se díval do hrobu dalšímu svému sourozenci. Ať bude cena jakákoliv.

 

Takže v momentě, kdy Sherlock potřásal na letištní ploše rukou doktoru Watsonovi, měl Mycroft připravený plán: za pár minut celá Británie ztuhne šokem, aby se Sherlock Holmes na naléhání nejvyšších míst mohl vrátit a vyřešit tuhle hrozbu.

Možná se tahle konspirace provalí a bude Mycrofta stát kariéru, ne-li víc, ale rodina je všechno, co máme a kdo z ní zbude, pokud ztratí i Sherlocka?

**Author's Note:**

> Potěší mě Vaše komentáře, názory a postřehy.


End file.
